Good Intentions
(generic laser rifle named "Good Intentions") }} Good Intentions is a unique laser rifle found in Fallout 4. Characteristics This unique weapon bears the Enraging effect, which cause enemies to frenzy on critical hits. Weapons modifications * Improved automatic barrel * Gyro compensating lens * Marksman Stock * Reflex Sight (May or may not) Variants * Laser gun, the standard variant. * Old Faithful, a unique laser pistol with the Instigating effect, which does double damage if the target is at full health. It is sold by Arturo Rodriguez in Diamond City. * Survivor's Special, a unique laser pistol with the Bloodied effect, which deals more damage the lower your health is. It is a potential reward for completing The Lost Patrol, or it can be stolen from Paladin Brandis before completing the quest. * Prototype UP77 "Limitless Potential", a unique laser gun with the Never Ending effect, which gives the weapon unlimited ammo capacity and remove the need for reloading. It can be found in a hidden room in the University Credit Union. * Righteous Authority, a unique AER9 laser rifle. With the Lucky effect, its critical hits do double damage and the critical meter fills 15% faster. It is given as a reward for completing Call to Arms. * Wazer Wifle, a unique laser rifle with the Never Ending effect, which gives the weapon unlimited ammo capacity and remove the need for reloading. It is given as a reward for completing three unmarked quests for Shaun after finishing the main quest with any faction. * Protectron's Gaze, a unique laser pistol with the Rapid ability, boosting its fire rate by 25% and its reload time by 15%. It is carried by the Mechanist. Location Carried by the Gunners leader Clint on the elevated freeway camp near Quincy ruins. Notes * If Clint is welding the weapon at a weapons workbench, the weapon may not be in his inventory after killing him. Instead, the weapon will have been dropped by Clint when the fight started and will probably be somewhere near the workbench. * Good Intentions (like other Frenzy modded Legendaries) offers interesting combat options, especially if the character has not invested in the Pacify/Incite/Command abilities in the Charisma tree. With a high Luck stat, one can quickly score the Critical Hits necessary to frenzy the target, or multiple targets. For this reason, though it may be counterintuitive, it is a good idea to keep the damage on Good Intentions low if you are using it for its Frenzy effect, since higher damage variants will possibly kill the target outright on a Critical Hit, and thus waste the Frenzy effect and the ensuing chaos it brings with it. * The name of the weapon is a reference to the Christian idiom "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," which means that those who commit wrongdoings often believe they are doing the right thing. This may allude to Clint's decision to betray the Minutemen at the Quincy Massacre. Bugs * Sometimes if the player encounters Billy Peabody and initiates the quest Kid in a Fridge before encountering Clint, Good Intentions will not be in his loot list.https://steamcommunity.com/app/377160/discussions/0/492378265894272711/ He will always spawn a non-legendary laser pistol with random mods. Additionally, if the item is spawned with console commands, it will lack the legendary effect, making it impossible to acquire intact. * The gun itself can simply just drop from Clint's body and can be found on the floor around the area where he was killed. There are also bugs where it can fall into the bridge where he is located or into an unretrievable zone, to minimize the chances of this happening try drawing Clint down to some of the buildings or the ground floor. ** This can seem to happen even if the player has already encountered Billy, as while it still won't show up in Clint's inventory, it can appear right where he was killed. This then offers a possible solution to the bug caused by encountering Billy before Clint. ** However, if spawning the weapon with console commands, one can simply add the effect. Drop the gun, grab it by holding E, and then use followed by . This will give the gun its Enraging legendary effect. * Engaging openly in combat with the Gunners seems to despawn Good Intentions. Waiting until night and stealth killing your way to Clint should fix this as he will draw Good Intentions if engaged directly in combat without being "cautious" prior. References Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons ru:Добрые намерения uk:Добрі наміри